


【求RP点梗三】⑫His Friend

by programeggsoup



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comedy, Family Drama, Gen, When they were still young, Years of the Trees, before the year of the sun, when world was young
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 【文风倾向】喜剧【题材倾向】双树纪【出场人物】Celegorm，Huan，Maedhros，Maglor，Fingon，Caranthir【配对组合】C&&H	@槿scorpius 亲~我写完啦~【文章分级】G【完稿日期】2016年7月20日【总计字数】1407【前言备注】 一切都属于托老大大，属于我的只有OOC的脑洞和bug。我终于管住了想捅刀的手_(:зゝ∠)_虽然是双树纪，但为了方便……我直接用辛达名了⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄





	【求RP点梗三】⑫His Friend

“Turko你这个大坏蛋！”锐利的童声刺得耳膜生疼。正在屋内刷盘子的梅格洛尔想着，家里的活宝再以这种速度增加下去，自己准有一天要失聪。没错，得找个时间向Atar和Amal提出抗议！

“Nelyo哥，哇——”看来是Nelyo过去调解了，卡兰希尔立刻歇斯底里地哭了出来。梅格洛尔眼明手快，把预先准备好的两块棉布团了团往耳朵里一塞。虽然还是很吵，但总比没有强。每当这时，音乐少年总会哀叹，精灵的耳朵过于敏锐有时也不是什么好事。

“我解释过了，这不是我弄的！”浅发色的小精灵焦急地在长兄面前笔画，“是胡安跑来跑去的时候撞倒的，我发誓！”

“发誓无效！瓦尔妲大人的星辰和雅凡娜大人的劳瑞林明鉴，就是你推倒的，我亲眼看见的！” 卡兰希尔气红了脸，而不明真相的胡安还在一旁吐着舌头摇尾巴。

“好了好了。多半是Turko在跟胡安玩闹的时候撞倒的，大哥再给你搭一个好不好，Moryo？”梅斯罗斯决定先把这个高音喇叭控制住，卡兰希尔闹腾起来甚至不输于有着“强之音”称号的二弟。虽然四弟仍旧嘟囔着要他自己搭的城堡，但听到长兄说给他造一座更宏伟更气派宫殿出来，小团子便也不在抱怨，兴高采烈地给大哥当助手。

“Moryo要一间有山有水的大房子！”

“好的好的，那就三面环山，一面临水，我们的好Moryo就在那里开开心心地玩耍。”

“还要有Nelyo。”小团子补充。

“嗯嗯，好……这个小人就是我。”梅斯罗斯捏了一个红头发的小人摆在草坪上。

“还要有Atar、Amal和Káno……不要Turko！”

芬威家族的血脉中流传着一种奇怪的属性，刚刚出生的团子们都特别仰慕哥。梅斯罗斯作为王长孙，自然深谙此道。一旁的凯勒巩见长兄只关心幼弟，不理睬自己，很是不满，可又毫无办法。

梅格洛尔刷完盘子出来时，只见三弟死命搂着跟卡兰希尔差不多大的金毛犬神大哭：“胡安，我只有你了。呜呜呜……Nelyo哥只跟Moryo玩，不要Turko了！”这时，梅格洛尔忽然也有点羡慕大哥，有一群弟弟们围着转也挺不错的。

“我们就出去一早上，你们在拆房子啊！”费诺抱着一个巨大布袋走进院子，瞬间万籁俱寂。凯勒巩把眼泪全抹在胡安的毛上，引来后者强烈不满。

“咦？Findo怎么跟你们在一起？”梅斯罗斯起身整了整长袍，抬头便见二叔家的长子跟Amal在不远处的花架下有说有笑地往里走。

“早上在你们爷爷那儿。那小鬼吵着要过来玩，我就让Nerda拎过来了……你管好他。”费诺又往长子的方向走了几步，突然脚下一空。

等诺丹妮尔和芬巩进院子时，只见堂堂诺多王长子极为惨烈地摔在一堆碎砖里，周围是吓傻了的梅斯罗斯、梅格洛尔、凯勒巩和胡安。卡兰希尔戳了戳正在大哥帮助下爬起来的父亲，突然十分开心地冲诺丹妮尔拍手大笑：“Atto摔倒了！摔倒了！”

费诺忽然有种，那不是自己亲儿子的错觉：“谁让你们在院子里挖坑，垒碎砖的？！”

“Moryo想要座有山有水的大房子！”小团子一把抱住父亲的腿，费诺瞬间怒意全无，将幼子一把举过肩，单手捞过滚在一边的布袋，高高兴兴地跟妻子进了屋。

“你是说它叫胡安？”孩子要么会对同龄人产生亲近感，要么截然相反。凯勒巩觉得后者发生的概率似乎要大一些。比如……二叔家的娃在摸胡安的时候，他就觉得很不爽。

“是啊，欧洛米大人送我的时候，胡安就叫这个名字。**他**可是众犬之王！”凯勒巩很是得意。梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔对此已见多不怪了，就在一旁，把碎石填回水坑里。

“他能听懂你的话吗？”

“那当然！”凯勒巩捡起草丛间的一根树枝，给胡安看了一眼，接着用力往院子外扔去，“胡安，快把它捡回来。”

芬巩、梅斯罗斯和梅格洛尔看着依然保持吐着舌头、摇着尾巴，完全没有实际行动的金毛犬，朝凯勒巩大笑起来。


End file.
